warriorscatsroleplayclansfandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a ShadowClan cat. Be sure to sign with the four ~'s. In ShadowClan.... Falconstar wandered arround camp. Icewish ♥ 00:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Rainstripe licked his fur down and stretched (will add soon!) Blueheart232 (talk) 00:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) The fresh kill pile looked low. Icewish ♥ 00:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Walk's up to Falconstar and mew's "wanna hunt?" flick's his ear at pile. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, sure," said the leader. Icewish ♥ 00:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "well I just thought that since the piles low we should hunt"looks away and pads into the forest. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, right," replied Falconstar as she followed the warrior. Icewish ♥ 00:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw went out of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Roll's eyes in amusment "what a leader you'll turn out to be" he murmured making a'' mrrow'' of laughter Blueheart232 (talk) 00:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry, I'm new to this..." said Falconstar. Icewish ♥ 00:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw went out for a hunt to feed the clan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Bump's her playfully "I was just joking, furball!" Blueheart232 (talk) 00:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw came back with 3 frogs and put them in the fresh-kill pile then headed to the elders den to help them get there ticks off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Flick's her with his tail and purr's "Calm down i'm sure you'll be a great leader" ------ Frogpaw ran after Novapaw running into him "Im so sorry!" she squeaked (will add her soon)Blueheart232 (talk) 00:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Falconstar nodded an tried to find prey. Icewish ♥ 00:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Catches a frog then catches a squirrel. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "sorry for what?"Novapaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:56, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Turn's head and mews "for running into you"-----Follow's home Falconstar.Blueheart232 (talk) 00:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "it's fine"Novapaw said with a wink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Falconstar caught a bird. Icewish ♥ 01:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "oh ok!" Frogpaw squeak's and purr's with emotion----- Rainstripe mews to Falconstar" So...er ..." changes his question and mew's "is it awesome to be leader?" Looks into falconstar's eyes Blueheart232 (talk) 01:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw went inside the elders den and started taking off ticks.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "No," replied Falconstar. Icewish ♥ 01:05, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw brings in mouse bile "Yuck!" she spat's------ "Well i know one thing I'm happy for" rainstripe purrs "meeting you".Blueheart232 (talk) 01:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw smiled at Frogpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Face turn's red as she daps more mouse bileBlueheart232 (talk) 01:14, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "after this we need to wash off the mouse bile"Novapaw said to Frogpaw blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" she purred then squeaked "DONE!!"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "okay lets go to the river"Novapaw said walking to the river.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Dashes after him and bump's him playfullyBlueheart232 (talk) 01:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw purrs and brushes her cheak with his.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Blushes and eyes flash with emotion, looks into his eyes and smiles as she licks his ear.Blueheart232 (talk) 01:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw blushes and started washing his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Splashes water at Novapaw and washes paw's Blueheart232 (talk) 01:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw purrs and splashes her back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw laugh's as she pounces on Novapaw and murmures, almost touching noses " Pinned ya" Blueheart232 (talk) 01:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw purrs and licks her cheak.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Nuzzles Novapaw and lick's his cheek, "I...I" Frogpaw blushes as she murmured " I like you....."Blueheart232 (talk) 01:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "i like you too"Novapaw said blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw notices that she's still on Novapaw and Blushes with embarresment as she start's to climb off Blueheart232 (talk) 01:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "we should get back to camp"Novapaw said still blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "oh.. yeah we should" FRogpaw pads back to camp with Novapaw (gotta go bai) Blueheart232 (talk) 01:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw lays down in the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Climb's in apprentice den and lay'd beside Novapaw purringBlueheart232 (talk) 23:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw purrs too while sleeping.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw's eyes flicker open as Rainstripe pokes her awake "Time to train!" Frogpaw slowly rasies her head as she mew's "Er..huh.. Oh now k..." Once Rainstripe pads out Frogpaw licked Novapaw's ear and whisper's "See ya later" and pad's offBlueheart232 (talk) 23:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw pads over to his mentor blazefire (will add soon).Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Walk's into training clearing and stand's in fighting stance ready to fight rainstripe-----(Still walking home with Falconstar from yesterday) rainstripe look's away from falconstarBlueheart232 (talk) 23:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "today we will be hunting, now i need you to put all the things i've taught you in this assignment" Blazefire said to Novapaw, Novapaw dashed off into the forest to start hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:54, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hold on now, tiger. Your donig your hunting assignment which will also be your last" Frogpaw's heart thumped with nervousness "Now go hunt" Frogpaw dashed off smilingBlueheart232 (talk) 23:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw stalked the Lizard quietly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Claw's cling to tree as Frogpaw climb's up stalking a squirrel, She takes a killing blow and kill's it. She hides it and climb's back up the tree and stalks a sparrow she jump's and land's on another branch and scares it off. She spott's a lizard and jump's from branch to branch until she see's Nova pawBlueheart232 (talk) 00:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw catches the lizard and looks up to see Frogpaw falling so he catches her too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Lick's his ear and mew's "thank's" help's him up and dashes offBlueheart232 (talk) 00:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw blushes and starts stalking a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw stalk's a hare and takes it down, then she stalked a thrush and kill's it. Slowly she bring's all her freash kill back and Rainstripe was proud.XDBlueheart232 (talk) 00:15, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw brings back 1 lizard and 3 mice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:18, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw run's up to Novapaw and purrs " hurry were getting our warrior names!!!"( The dep will say demXD)-----Rainstripe mewwed " All cat's old enough to catch there own prey please join under the High rock for a clan mnaming ceremony!"Blueheart232 (talk) 00:21, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw pads over to the high rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Join's himBlueheart232 (talk) 00:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw see's all the cats looking at him and Frogpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:25, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Rainstripe look's down at the two apprentices and mews" Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even if it cost your life?"Blueheart232 (talk) 00:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw said yes.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw nodded and nudged Novapaw.-----Rainstripe mewed "then by the power of starclan I give you your warrior name, Frogpaw from now on you shall be known as Frognose.May starclan light you path"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:18, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw smiled at Frognose.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC) wrinkles nose as Novapaw smiles at her----"and Novapaw shall now be known as Novastripe,may starclan light your clan"----Frognose lick's Novastripe and chant's "Novastripe, Novastripe!"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:32, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe Smiles proudly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:34, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frognose jumped on Novastripe and giggled "pinned ya again"lick's his nose and purred "well....now that were warrior's..."her face turn's red as she blushesBlueheart232 (talk) 01:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe blushes and licks her back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frognose's eyes flashed with emotion as she nuzzled him and mewed "is there something you wanna ask me?"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "yes! will you be my mate?!"Novastripe said in happyness.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) She nuzzled him and purred "yes, I love you Novastripe"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "i love you too sweety"Novastripe said purring.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "Wanna go on a walk?" Purr's Frognose.Blueheart232 (talk) 01:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "yes"Novastripe answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Walk's out of camp with Novastripe,brushing pelt's. "Novastripe I want you to be the father of my kit's"Frognose blushed with embarresment.Blueheart232 (talk) 01:56, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "trust me i will"Novastripe said still brushing her pelt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) licks his face andtwines her tail with his.Blueheart232 (talk) 02:00, January 15, 2013 (UTC) (see ya later) Novastripe rubs his head against her's.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hello" Ghostclaw said to blazefire IAMthegreatfengo 04:14, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Falconstar padded around camp, worried. Icewish ♥ 04:19, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "hello Ghostclaw how are you"Blazefire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm doing well how are you" replied Ghostclaw. IAMthegreatfengo 04:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm pretty good, have you had an apprentice yet?"Blazefire asked.uSkaarsgurd (talk) 04:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "No, but I assume you have." replied Ghostclaw IAMthegreatfengo 04:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "you are correct my apprentice was Novastripe"Blazefire said to Ghostclaw. "was? So you've already taught him everything you know?" asked Ghostclaw IAMthegreatfengo 04:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) (it's a him xD) "yup"Blazefire replyedSkaarsgurd (talk) 04:50, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "was it hard having an apprentice?" asked Blazefire with an intrigued tone in his voice IAMthegreatfengo 04:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "when they are new they can be a little hyper but they quickly start paying attention once there older"explained Blazefire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "so is it easy training them" questioned Ghostclaw IAMthegreatfengo 05:08, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "it can be"blazefire repliedSkaarsgurd (talk) 05:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frognose lick's Novastripe and purr's "I love you.....so much"Blueheart232 (talk) 22:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "i love you too"replied Novastripe purring.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:41, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "Er....Novastripe...Tonight can it just be me and you out here? Maybe in an old badger set?" Frognoses face flushes red as she mew's "Away from clan just tonight?"Blueheart232 (talk) 22:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "yeah"Novastripe whispered while blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) The next day Frognose and Novastripe walk home. Rainstripe pad's up to them and asked "where have you been?"Blueheart232 (talk) 22:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "um...in a den"Novastripe replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:50, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Rainstripe looked at Frognose and nodded slightly as he padded off and murmured something to Falconstar.----Frognose stretched her legs as she padded into the elder's den "Hello mom..how are you?" she mewed to Halftail---Halftail looked up and smiled as she purred "just fine" she lean's over to frognose and lick's her ear affectionatllyBlueheart232 (talk) 22:53, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe smiled and brushed pelts with Frognose.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:55, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Nuzzles him and whisper's "should we tell my mother that I'm a queen now?"Blueheart232 (talk) 22:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "yeah"Novastripe whispers back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Lick's him and Purr's to halftail "I'm pregnet"smiles and flashes a thoughtful look and Novastripe---Halftail smiles and mew's "Great!"Blueheart232 (talk) 23:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe blushes.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) A fox attacked camp. Icewish ♥ 23:20, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe growls and starts dashing to it with unsheathed claws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) The fox dodged the attack. Icewish ♥ 23:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe attacked again, Blazefire dashed over to help.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:29, January 15, 2013 (UTC) The fox ludged at Frognose and slashed her side cutting it open. Frognose shreiked as she collasped on the ground---Rainstripe attcked the foz and sunk his teeth in its neckBlueheart232 (talk) 23:31, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe yowled with rage and slit the foxes stomach open then ran over to Frognose.Night 23:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frognose fainted as she felt her self being dragged to Med cat den. Her eyes flicker open alittle after the med cat used herb's on her. Cloudymoon(The med which I will add later) Purred "are you feeling ok/"Frognose nodded and sighed as the she -cat mewed "your pregnet"Blueheart232 (talk) 23:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe dashed into the Med cat's den "are you okay Frognose?!"Novastripe said sounding extremely worried.Night 23:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Cough's and nod's as She shift's in her nest to reach up and lick NovastripeBlueheart ㋡ 23:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe lays down beside her and rub his head on hers.Night 23:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Smiles and twines tail with his. Closes eyes again and restBlueheart ㋡ 23:47, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe stays with her in the nest.Night 23:49, January 15, 2013 (UTC) It was the day of Frognoses kitting...Frognose maoned as she lie in the nursery, Her stomach rippled in pain as she shreiked in pain. "CLOUDYMOON" She manged to yell as she strained to breath...(novastripes out hunting K?")Blueheart ㋡ 23:55, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe was stalking a mouse when he heard Frognose yell.Night 23:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frognose breathed as Cloudymoon dashed in and shreiked "Grasspaw! Borag! NOW!"grasspaw came in with the borag as Cloudymoon helped Frognose lick clean three kit's. The last kit cam out and Frognose was done.She gasped for air"Two tom and Two she-cat's" Cloudymoon breathed.Blueheart ㋡ 00:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe went inside the den and saw his kits "there beautiful" Novastripe breathed.Night 00:05, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Nod's and purr's "they have your look's"Blueheart ㋡ 00:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "they do don't they"Novastripe purred.Night 00:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "But the tom look's like me"point's to the white tomBlueheart ㋡ 00:18, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "he looks heathy"Novastripe meowed.Night 00:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Frognose nod's as she askes "what will there names be?"Blueheart ㋡ 00:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "here you name two and i'll name two"meowed Novastripe smiling.Night 00:36, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "k, I'll name the white tom and the tortishell she cat" Frognose thought for a moment and mewed "Frostkit for the tom and Pinekit for the she-cat"Blueheart ㋡ 00:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe named the brown kit Nightkit and the brown tabby Shadekit.Night 00:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Three days later all the kit's open up there eyes---"I can see!) frostkit squealed,"I..I can't"Pinekit flickered opened her clear amber eyesBlueheart ㋡ 01:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadekit pounced on Frostkit.Night 02:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Pinekit squealed in terror'I can't see!!"(gtg baiXD)Blueheart ㋡ 02:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "mommy why can't Pinekit see?" Shadekit asked still on top of Frostkit.Night 02:08, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Nightkit ran outside of the den an into the forest. Icewish ♥ 02:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe ran after Nightkit.Night 02:16, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Frognose tilited her head and mewed calmly "She's blind"----Pinekit squealed in terror "NO I CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT FAIR"Blueheart ㋡ 21:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "oh"Shadekit meowed.Night 23:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Pinekit started to cry--Frognose nuzzled her and called for Novastripe.Blueheart ㋡ 02:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Shadekit licked Pinekits ear "its okay"he meowed.Night 02:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Pinekit sighed and mewed quietlly 'I guess" Blueheart ㋡ 02:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "can you hear or smell me okay"Shadekit asked.Night 02:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Pinekit only nodded as she buried her head in her paw's sniffling.Blueheart ㋡ 03:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Shadekit rubbed his head on hers to comfort her.Night 03:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Frognose sighed and laid her head down as her eyes flicker. Tear's welled up in her eyes as she remembered her past Blueheart ㋡ 03:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe got Nightkit back in the den "whats wrong?"Novastripe asked Frognose.Night 03:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Holds back tears as Frognose look's up trying to look calm "Er..I'm fine" She chokes to say Blueheart ㋡ 03:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "are you sure? because i'm sure i can make you feel better"said Novastripe.Night 03:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Tears let loose as she mew's "H..Half..Halftail's not my mother...."Blueheart ㋡ 03:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe brushed her pelt with his "bad things happen sweety but look on the bright side you still have me"He said trying to comfort her.Night 03:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chokes to say "I used to be...a ...a Kittypet!" she blurted out crying,trying to cover up out scars the cats gave her when she first cameBlueheart ㋡ 03:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "i don't care if you where a dog i still love you"Novastripe said.Night 03:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Her green eyes shot in fury as she thought of the pitbull that killed her mother and her siblings, She quickly stands up and darts out of the nursery growling as she ran into the woodsBlueheart ㋡ 03:58, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe ran after her "did i say something wrong" he called.Night 04:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Spins around and growl's "go home" her eyes her pitch plackBlueheart ㋡ 04:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "i'm not leaving my love"Novastripe said.Night 04:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Frognose tries to fight it but it win's over. Frognoses hackles rise as she growls at Novastripe "not another tom,no no one else shall hurt my kit"Frognose growled uncontrallbley as she attacked NovastripeBlueheart ㋡ 04:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "what? why would i hurt you? i love you and the kits!"Novastripe said not fighting back.Night 04:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Why?!" Frognose flung herself at Novastripe slashing his side open. "You..You tom's! Hurting my daughter's heart, ABUSING her. She got those scar's from you!"Frognose roars Blueheart ㋡ 04:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "why would i abuse you when i had kits with you"Novastripe said weakly.Night 04:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Frognoses eyes flicker gren but turned black again as she shrieked. Two pittbulls held her down as they clawed at her back (Novastripe is useless"-.-)Blueheart ㋡ 04:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe covered up Frognose so the pitbulls wouldn't get her.Night 04:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Frognose feels a surge of power as she hears Novastripes pelt being tore open. "NOOOO!!! You won't have him!" Frognose growl's loudly as she throughs herself at the dogs and clawed them. One of the dog's fled but the other slashed Frognoses stomach but she finally drove him off. "Novastripe!" Frognose shriek's as other cats race overBlueheart ㋡ 04:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe fell over on his side knocked out.Night 04:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (cats took them home and put them in med den) Frognoses eyes stayed close even when Cloudymoon shook her. Blueheart ㋡ 04:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe was bleeding extremely bad.Night 04:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (frognose is not dead "-.-) Frognoses spirt slipped out of her as she (her spirt) laid next to Novastrripe sending him messages through his mind: It's my fault, I killed you...,Novastripe...Blueheart ㋡ 04:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe talked to her in his mind: i'm not dead yet it takes allot to kill me.Night 04:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "But, I am dieing..." Frognose whisper's while crying Blueheart ㋡ 04:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "no your not, your with me my love"said Novastripe.Night 04:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "but I can feel my self slowly slipping" Frognose mumured while crying.Blueheart ㋡ 04:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "trust me your not going to die our love will keep us together"Said Novastripe.Night 04:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (frognoses real body) Frognoses eyes tear up as she sleeps "no" she murmured loud enough for Novastripe to hear. Frognoses sprit shrieked as blood splattered everywhere showing how frognoses mother was killed. The pittbull attcked her and tore her to peices right in front of frognose when she was a kit. Froggeh (what she was called then) screamed as she was forced to watch.Just then her eyes go black and Frognose screams in her sleep Blueheart ㋡ 05:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe was still knocked out.Night 05:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Froggeh tried to get free but the dogs held her down as her father shade clawed her torturing her, She started to cry as she looked straight into Novastripes eyes. "You will never understand why I do this to you" Shade growls as he slices at her back. He order's his dogs to let go as Frggeh drop's to the ground,her eyes stare blankly into Novastripes as shade murmur's to her "Be afraid"Blueheart ㋡ 05:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe trys to lick Froggeh and trys to attack Shade.Night 05:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans